Fantasy Kenshuusei
Is Hello! Project Fantasy's trainee program. Most of the trainee's hope to one day debut under Hello! Project Fantasy. They are the sister group to Fantasy Rookies and Fantasy Mini. On January 1, 2017, All trainee contracts last for 6 months. They are split into two terms. Despite their contracts having two terms, members can leave/graduate at any time if they feel so. Members *Leader of Fantasy Kenshuusei: Shirahama Kenji (2017-Present) 3rd Gen: (2015.01.08) Contract Renewal date: January 8, 2017 (1st Term), July 8, 2017 (2nd Term) Girls *Shimano Erina (市マ否 衣梨奈) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016G) 5th Gen: (2015.03.29) Contract Renewal Date: March 29, 2017 (1st Term), September 29, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Shirahama Kenji (白浜 賢治) - *Min Dohyun (민 도현) - 6th Gen: (2015.05.13) Contract Renewal Date: May 13, 2017 (1st Term), November 13, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Yun Liu (运 刘) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) 7th Gen: (2015.07.07) Contract Renewal Date: January 7, 2017 (1st Term), July 7, 2017 (2nd Term) Girls *Abe Yuri (阿部 ゆり) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016G) 8th Gen (2015.08.02) Contract Renewal Date: February 2, 2017 (1st Term), August 2, 2017 (2nd Term) Girls *Shim Hwayoung (심 화영) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016G 10th Gen (2015.10.05) Cotntract Renewal Date: April 5, 2017 (1st Term), October 5, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Akemi Masaki (明美 正樹) - , (also a member of King of Clovers) 12th Gen (2015.12.21) Contract Renewal Date: June 21, 2017 (1st Term), December 21, 2017 (2nd Term) Boys *Sayashi Tadashi (沙耶市 多田市) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) 13th Gen (2016.04.03) Contract Renewal Date: April 3, 2017 (1st Term), October 3, 2017 (2nd Term) 14th Gen (2016.05.22) Contract Renewal Date: May 22, 2017 (1st Term), November 22, 2017 (2nd Term) 15th Gen (2016.06.12) Contract Renewal Date: June 12, 2017 (1st Term), December 12, 2017 (2nd Term) 16th Gen (2016.09.09) Contract Renewal Date:' March 9, 2017 (1st Term), September 9, 2017 (2nd Term)' 17th Gen (2017.01.07) Contract Renewal: July 7, 2017 (1st Term) 18th Gen (2017.04.06) Contract Renewal Date: October 6, 2017 (1st Term) Debuted/Left Members Left= ;1st Gen (2011.03.22): *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) - , (left 2015.06.24) ;2nd Gen (2014.11.29): *Saki Haru (サキ 春) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) - , (left 2015.06.24) *Takashimoto Rin (隆モト リ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;3rd Gen (2015.01.08): *Masuda Amane (増田 雨音) - , (left 2015.08.03) *Toyotomi Seiho (豊臣 栖鳳) - , (left 2015.08.03) ;4th Gen (2015.02.13): *Un Wang (一个 王) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Lui Shi (鲁 施) - , (left 2015.08.24) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Fujioka Miya (藤岡 脳) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Mano Miyukiko (私の みゆキコ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;8th Gen (2015.08.02): *Saito Hisako (斎藤 久子) - , (Left 2016.03.07) *Kudo Saki (工藤 サキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Shimizu Taki (清水 タキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) ;9th Gen (2015.09.03): *Jessica Lee (제시카 리) - , (Left 2016.11.02) *Tiffany Saito (ティファニー 斎藤) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Son Hyoeun (노래 효은혜) , (Left 2016.07.06) ;10th Gen (2015.20.05): *Fukumura Amaya (福村 あやま) - , (Left 2016.06.28) *Chikako Miki (千佳子 三木) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Oda Tori (オダ トーリ) - , (Left 2016.05.02) ;11th Gen (2015.11.14): *Yanagawa Rena (柳川 レナ) - , (Left 2016.04.28) ;13th Gen (2016.04.03): *Ishikawa Aiyuna (石川 噯由奈) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Shoda Kyoji (正田 恭二) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Shimamura Kako (島村 玉川) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Sato Yuuto (佐藤 勇人) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Murakami Ryoto (村上 隆人) - , (Left 2017.04.15) *Kasagawa Rana (笠香川 ラナ) - , (Left 2016.07.14) ;15th Gen (2016.06.12) *Kida Nami (木田 ナミ) - , (Left 2017.05.01) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2011.03.22): *Jung Hansol (정 한솔) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Choi Junghee (최 정희) - , (As member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Hashi Rin (橋 凛) - , (As a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2015.08.03) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Fukuda Miki (福田 三木) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Nonaka Rima (野中 裂) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) ;2nd Gen (2014.11.29): *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Jang Taeyoon (장 태윤) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Im Jihyun (임 김지현) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Sato Ren (佐藤 漣) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Lee Jimin (리 지민) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Ayase Sora (綾瀬 ソーラ) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Ogata Aya (緒方 アヤ) - , (also a member of Gem$tones), (Graduated 2016.12.31) *Choi Jungmin (최 박정민) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Wang Zuri (旺 茹里) - , (also a member of Tempest) (Graduated 2015.08.01) ;3rd Gen (2015.01.08): *Lee Seomin (리 소민) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Mason Grace (名寸 弘玲寿) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Satoshi Riku (聡 リク) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Oharu Nagisa (ザ春 渚) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Hiraga Sadatake (平賀 今のへ) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Yajima Mikan (矢島 みかん) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Kim Hyoyoung (김 효현) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Chisato Hakaru (千里 ハカ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Nakanishi Kiru (中西 きます) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;4th Gen (2015.02.13): *Sayamoto Kana (私運動 仮名) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Mori Toyoharu (モリ 豊治) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Haru Yamako (春 ユマ私に) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Park Taehee (공원 태희) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Lucy Park (루시 공원) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Hwa Dahee (화 어느) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Cha Daeyoung (차 대영) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Wei Gang (伟 结伙) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) ;5th Gen (2015.03.29): *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野)- , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Taiki Reo (大樹 鉄筋) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;6th Gen (2015.05.13): *Ono Anbi (小野 アンビ) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Fujino Kano (藤野 カノ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Kim Seolyoon (김 영혼윤) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Isobe Takahiro (磯部 隆弘) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades),(Graduated 2015.08.10) *Shim Youngjin (심 영진) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Izumi Utako (泉 詩子) - , (As a member JUNON 9), (Graduated 2015.07.11) *Ishimoto Fuki (石本 富貴) - , (Also a member of KiSeKi), (Graduated 2016.02.01) *Ogata Naoto (緒方 直人) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Ozaki Honoka (大関 ほのか) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) *Hirose Shino (広瀬 志野) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) ;8th Gen (2015.08.02): *Mino Asahi (美濃 アサヒ) - , (Also a Soloist), (Graduted 2016.08.08) *Nobuyoki Nakai (信行 中井) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Hirose Mako (広瀬 アオザメ) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Saiki Sanjiro (佐伯 サンジロウ) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) ;9th Gen (2015.09.03): *Yamaki Kokoro (ヤマキ ココロ) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Hibiki Kurou (日々 黒) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Jin Chen (斤 陳) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Guo Jian (郭 建) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduted 2016.12.15) *Saburou Shota (三郎 翔太) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kang Hongki (에 홍기) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Jung Hyohee (정 효희) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Arata Katsuo (ショー 克夫) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Yuu Ayaka (誰 綾香) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Shichirou Sora (七郎 ソーラ) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Kichiro Aoi (吉郎 あおい) - , (Also a member of Delta 8), (Graduated 2016.09.01) *Ako Natsumi (より なつみ) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2016.10.23) *Takehiko Kenta (武彦 健太) - , (Also a member of HANABI Boyz), (Graduated 2016.09.01) ;10th Gen (2015.10.05): *Yamagishi Kane (山岸 ケイン) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Yokako Maria (友佳子 マリア) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2016.10.23) ;11th Gen (2015.11.14): *Adam Wu (亞當 吳) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Kim Seungkwang (김 성광) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Stella Maeda (ステラ 前田) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Lee Junghyung (르 준형) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Goto Kako (後藤 加古) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) ;12th Gen (2015.12.21): *Xiu Lin (秀 林) - (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) *Iyama Rina (井山 凛) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2016.10.23) *Im Choa (임 조아) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) ;13th Gen (2016.04.03): *Moon Sejung (달 세정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Yang Jia (楊 佳) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Jeon Dani (전 대니) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) ;14th Gen (2016.05.22): *Kazeki Akira (風紀 アキラ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Hashimoto Toyozo (橋本 東洋) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Mizote Ayuka (溝手 あやか) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) ;15th Gen (2016.06.12): *Maita Yuno (三田 由否)- , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2017.04.23) *Chompoo Ornwimol "Stacy" (ชมพู หรือวิมล)- , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) ;16th Gen (2016.09.09): *Cho Solsun (조 솔해) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts), (Graduated 2017.04.30) ;17th Gen (2017.01.07): *Nam Sangchol (남 상콜) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Lim Hyunjoo (임 현주) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.02) *Deng Zhihao (邓 志浩) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Okumura Mao (奥村 毛) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) ;18th Gen (2017.04.06): *Tanimoto Kenta (谷本 一間タ) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Xuixi Chanlee (徐溪 昌乐) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) |-|Transferred= ;6th Gen (2015.05.13): *Ouchi Hoshiko (大内 星子) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) ;7th Gen (2015.07.07): *Yamakawa Tamaki (山川 玉木) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) *Tanaka Hinako (田中 ひなこ) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) Former Entertainment Trainees This list shows trainees that were training under different companys prior to joining Fantasy Kenshuusei. *'Avex Entertainment': **Akemi Masaki (2010-2014) **Myoui Sana (2014-2015) *'SM Entertainment': **Kim Seungkwang (2005-2014) **Kida Nami (2006-2016) **Song Hyoeun (2007-2014) **Lee Jimin (2009-2011) **Lee Seomin (2011-2013) **Chun Bao (2012-2013) **Kim Sungmin (2013-2015) *'JYP Entertainment': **Yoo Jihyo (2007-2015) **Mizote Ayuka (2013-2015) *'YG Entertainment': **Moon Sejung (2010-2015) **Fujiwara Takuma (2011-2016) **Jessica Lee (2012-2014) **Sato Yuuto (2013-2014) *'Big Hit Entertainment': **Hwa Dahee (2008-2013) *'Woolim Entertainment': **Shim Youngjin (2011-2013) *'iDOL-STREET': **Ishikawa Aiyuna (2011-2016) **Kazeki Akria (2012-2014) *'FNC Entertainment': **Park Sohee (2008-2015) *Pladis Entertainment: **Xu Fai (2009-2015) **Wei Gang (2011-2014) **Quan Xiuying (2012-2015) **Min Suhye (2013-2016) History 2011 On March 22, 2011 the program was formed with 15 people ranging from 20 years old to 13 years old. All the members are either of Japanese, Korean, Chinese or Pilipino decent. On April 1, 2011, all the boys of the program were added to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. And will be working towards their major debut. On August 4th, it was revealed that Fantasy Kenshuusei will not be accepting any new trainees until 2014. And that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be staying in the program until 2014 to train more even if they have a major debut. On June 12th, Fantasy Kenshuusei released their first original song titled "Overcoming Lighting", it was made available on iTunes. Almost three months after in September they released another original song titled "Not Alone". 2012 On January they released their third original song titled "Passion Or Nothing" this was their first original song that have a music video to go with it. In May of that year they released their fourth original song "Laughing In The Face Of Courage". In October they released their fifth song "A Certain Kind Of Skill" this song is their second song to have a music video. 2013 In May of that year they released their sixth song titled "Whispering Illusion" this also had a music video to go with it. This was the only song released by Fantasy Kenshuusei in 2013. 2014 On January 1st, 2014 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T graduated from the program. Also in January they released their seventh song titled "Mischief Returns" this was the last song to feature all the members of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T as members of Fantasy Kenshuusei. In July of that year they released their eighth song "Ministry Of Hope" along with it's music video. At the end of July it was announced that the training program will be looking for new members to find new talents and youth who want to be idols. On November 29, the Second Generation of trainees were announced on their YouTube channel. The Generation consists of 16 members. 2015 On January 8, the Third Generation was revealed, it consisted of 17 members. Along with that it was announced that throughout the year of 2015 they will be going through a mass audition where they will accept as many members as possible. On February 13, the Fourth Generation was announced which consisted of 12 members. In that same month they released their ninth song titled "Daybreak" along with it's music video. On March 29, the Fifth Generation was added, it consisted of 6 members. On May 4, a new unit was announced, it consisted: Fukuda Miki, Im Jihyun, Ayase Sora and Ogata Aya, and four other members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They will be starting off on their indies single and work their way towards their major debut. The name of the unit was revealed to be Gem$tones. On May 13, the Sixth Generation was added it consisted of 10 members. On May 28, another indies unit was announced which consisted of 7 boy trainees: who were Jung Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagisa, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, Wang Zuri and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Choi Junghee was also added as their playing manager. They name was revealed to be Tempest. On June 2, another girl group was revealed named Pastel Flower, the line up was revealed to consist of: Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, Kim Hyoyoung they would be working towards their major debut, they later left the program in August 3, after having their major debut in August. In that same month, they released their tenth song titled "Can't Stop The Moment". On June 24, Yamamoto Kira left the program along with Tanimoto Haruna. On July 5, Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee and Yazawa Makoto were added as 3rd Generation members to Shizen Musume and left the program that same day. On July 7, they added the Seventh Generation to the program which consisted of 7 members. On July 11, Izumi Utako was added to the newly formed JUNON 9 and left the program on that same day. On August 2, another boy group was announced, it consisted of 7 trainees that were: Fujino Kano, Isobe Takahiro, Mori Toyoharu, Taiki Reo, Cha Daeyoung, Chisato Hikaru, Ogata Naoto. And two outside members. Their name was announced to be Ace of Spades. On that same day they announced the Eighth Generation which consisted of 8 members. On August 3, Hashi Rin was added to the 3rd Generation of Genki Girls Club! and left the training program left that same day, on that same day Masuda Amane and Toyotomi Seiho left the program. On August 11, another girl group was revealed which consisted of: Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka and Hirose Shino, their name was revealed to be Queen of Hearts and will start their road to have a major debut. On August 12, Saki Haru and Un Wang completed their training. On August 24, Lui Shi completed his training. On September 1, a new girl group titled W.I.S.H was made which consisted of 13 girl trainees and 2 Hello Pro Idol trainees all 15 members left the program that day as well. On September 3, the Ninth Generation was revealed which consists of 16 members. On September 5, Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki, and Tanaka Hinako transferred from the program and became Hello Pro Idol trainees. On September 6, the show was announced with the first roster and will be going to reveal their first episode on September 8, the members that will be part of the show are: Nobuyoki Nakai, Hibiki Kurou, Saiki Sanjiro, Jin Chen, Saburou Shota, Lee Seomin, Park Taehee, Sato Ren, Kang Hongki, Yajima Mikan, Wei Gang, Choi Jungmin, Arata Katsuo, Shichirou Sora, Kichiro Aoi, and Takehiko Kenta. At the end of the show one group will debut as a full group and the other members in the losing groups will stay in the training program. In that same month their eleventh song was released it was titled "My Beauty Is My Word". On October 5, the Tenth Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On October 27, Kudo Saki and Shimizu Taki completed their training. On November 14, the Eleventh Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On November 27, Takashimoto Rin and Mano Miyukiko completed their training. On December 12, their Twelfth song was released, it was titled "The Missing Fight". And on that month the Twelfth Generation was added on December 21, 2015. 2016 On January 9, they held their first concert by the title of Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER. On January 15, it was announced that a new group was in the process of being made, its name was revealed to be Velvet Coffee it was said to be made of a four members from the program and one member from the Fantasy Rookies who will be revealed on March 21 of that year. On February 1, Ishimoto Fuki graduated from the program as a member of the newly formed Hello! Project Girls Division group KiSeKi. On March 7, Saito Hisako completed her training. On March 27, Guo Jian was added to Pastel Flower as a Chapter 2 member. On April 2, they added the thirteenth generation. On April 5, they will release their 13th song titled "My Love / U + I" On April 28, Yanagawa Rena left the program. On May 2, Oda Tori left the program. On May 18, Yun Liu, Sayashi Tadashi, and Hahm Taeyong were announced to be part of pre-debut group H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 22, they will release their 14th song. On May 20, Chikako Miki left the program. On May 22, the fourteenth generation was added. On June 3, Shimamura Kako left the program. On June 12, the fifteenth generation was added. On June 28, Fukumura Amaya left the program On July 2, Xiu Lin graduated as a second generation member of Tempest. On July 2, Hashimoto Toyozo was added to SECRET Otoko, he graduated on July 3. On July 6, Son Hyoeun, Ishikawa Aiyuna, and Sato Yuuto all left the program. On July 14, Tiffany Saito, Shoda Kyoji, and Kasagawa Rena have all left the program. On July 28, Quan Xiuying, and Myoui Sana were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 4, Satoko Mina was added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 8, Mino Asahi graduated from the program and became a Soloist. On September 1, the members of HANABI Boyz and Delta 8 all graduated from the program. On September 9, the sixteenth generation was added. On October 22, Yokako Maria and Iyuama Rina were added to Genki Girls Club! as members of its fourth generation and Ako Natsumi was added to Shizen Musume as a member of its fourth generation. All three of them left the program on October 23. On November 2, Jessica Lee left the program. On November 7, Mizote Ayuka was added to Velvet Coffee. On November 10, Lee Junghyung to became a member of Tempest. On December 1, Lee Jimin, Shim Youngjin, Hirose Mako, Adam Wu, Kim Seungkwang and Yamagishi Kane were added into boy group MON.ST@R. On December 13, Yamaki Kokoro, Goto Kako, Bae Yungjong, and Yang Jia graduted as member of Jack of Diamonds. On December 15, Guo Jian graduated from the group as a full time member of Pastel Flower. On December 31, Fukuda Miki Im Jihyun, Ogata Aya, and Ayase Sora all graduated from the program as members of Gem$tones. 2017 On January 2, a new indie boy unit was formed with several members, the members from Fantasy Kenshuusei are: Park Minkyul, Ogura Takejiro, Kobayashi Ochiyo, Cao Jinjian, Izumi Takuya, and Fujiwara Takuma. On January 7, the seventeenth generation was added to the program. On January 21, all the members of Velvet Coffee graduated from the program. On February 1, all the members of MON.ST@R graduated from the program. On February 22, Lim Hyunjoo and Kazeki Akira were announced as members of NEO GIRLZ. On April 6, the eighteenth generation was added to the program. On April 11, the testing unit Drafted was formed, it consisted of members Woo Jiyeong, Maddison Park, Kadowaki Yumei, Nishigata Miharu, Nakamoto Tanami, Hong Sayeon, and Kimura Nanami. On April 15, Murakami Ryuto left the program. On April 20, it was announced that Fantasy Rookies and Fantasy Kenshuusei will be adding five training groups, called Alpha A, Beta B, Gamma C, Delta D, and Omega F. All trainees will be added to one of the five groups. On April 23, Maita Yuno was added to Genki Girls Club! On April 30, all the members of Queen of Hearts graduated from the program. On May 1, Kida Nami left the program. On May 5, Jeon Dani and Okumura Mao both graduated as members of Shizen Musume. On June 4, King of Clovers was formed. On June 12, the Unit Spring Days was formed and the members graduated from the program on that same day. Fantasy Kenshuusei Leader Longest Serving Trainees Most trainees stay in the program for only 2 years or less. To date only five people have trained for more then 4 years. Discography Indie Albums ;Indie Studio Albums: #2016.04.23 1st Days Worth ;Indie Best Albums: #2016.04.04 FANTASY KENSHUUSEI All Singles Vol.1 Indie Singles Note: Al' songs in bold have music videos to them #2011.06.12 Overcoming Lightning #2011.09.21 Not Alone #2012.01.09 Passion Or Nothing #2012.05.02 Laughing In The Face Of Courage #2012.10.21 A Certain Kind Of Skill #2013.05.17 Whispering Illusion #2014.01.13 Mischief Returns #2014.07.23 Ministry Of Hope #2015.02.24 Daybreak #2015.06.28 Can't Stop The Moment #2015.09.04 My Beauty Is My Word #2015.12.12 The Missing Fight #2016.04.05 My Love / U + I #2016.05.23 Fantasy Full Expansion #2016.09.02 Hello! HELLO! / I #2017.06.22 TBA Concerts ;Concerts #2016.01.09 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER #2016.04.23 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SPRING #2016.07.16 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SUMMER #2016.10.08 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 AUTUMN #2017.02.11 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2017 WINTER ;Showcases #2016.02.03 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 Trainee Collection Show Case ~Start~ #2016.09.02 Fantasy Kenshuuse 2016 Trainee Collection Show Case ~Warm Up #2017.04.29 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2017 Trainee Collection Show Case ~New Beginnings~ ;Test Events #2016.12.16 Fantasy Kenshuusei Test Event 2016 ~Tactical Practice~ Members in Units Fantasy Kenshuusei Indie Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released indies while also being trainees *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011) *Gem$tones (2015-2016) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Queen of Hearts (2015-2017) *Velvet Coffee (2016-2017) *Star Rhythm (2016-Present) *First Class (2017-Present) *NEO GIRLZ (2017) *King of Clovers (2017-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei Major Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released major singles while also being trainees, or where about to release major singles while still in the program. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-2014) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Ace of Spades (2015) *W.I.S.H (2015) *MON.ST@R (2016-2017) *Jack of Diamonds (2016) Units Featuring Fantasy Kenshuusei All members in these units were also members with members outside the program as well or where added after the groups formation *Shizen Musume - (Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee, Yazawa Makoto, Ako Natsumi, Jeon Dani, Okumura Mao) *JUNON 9 - (Izumi Utako) *Genki Girls Club! - (Hashi Rin, Iyama Rina, Yokako Maria, Maita Yuno) *PLATINUM♦COIN - (Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki) *Sakura Station - (Tanaka Hinako) *KiSeKi - (Ishimoto Fuki) *Pastel Flower - (Guo Jian) *Tempest - (Xiu Lin, Lee Junghyung) *SECRET Otoko - (Hashimoto Toyozo) Testing Units *W.I.S.H (2015) - Debuted *Crystal Edition (2016) - Disbanded *Drafted (2017-Present) Pre-Debut Teams *H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016 (2016-Present) *H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016 (2016-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal (2015-Present) **Season 1 Units: ***Delta 8 (2015-2016) ***HANABI Boyz (2015-2016) **Season 2 Units: ***Team Kenshuusei (2016-Present) Application Process to apply for the Fantasy Kenshuusei, the process is like this *Name: *Photo ID: *Date of Birth (YY/MM/DD): *Place of Birth: *Role Auditioning For (dancer, singer, actor): *Level of education: *Skills: *Previous Training Info: Up until recently no trainee could of been currently in a different entertainment company. But as of late with more and more trainings being added, the program has made connections with different companies to transfer their trainees to the program in hopes for those trainees being able to debut. Trivia *Miguel Staples is the youngest member to join the program at 13 Years and 5 Months and 20 Days Old. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T is the first ever Fantasy Kenshuusei group ever made. *Reps of the agency said they would be adding lot of trainee's during 2015 to emulate Korean Entertainment companies where they have a lot of trainee's for more talent to be found. **This is also hinted because of the age range and how old some of the trainees are. *All the trainee's contracts last for around 5 months. *Trainee's are often introduced on their youtube channel. *A inside revealed that all the trainees go through 1 evaluation every month on dancing, singing and acting. As well as for the members that are not born in Japan a test every month to see if their Japanese improved. *Fantasy Kenshuusei's uniform consists of black shoes/boots, a grey/black button up shirt with their names on the sleeves and their generation number on the back, and white pants/shorts/skirts.